sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zuniqa the Hedgehog
Zuniqa (Zoniqa) the Hedgehog is a 16 year old hedgehog that was orphaned at a very young age. She was then adopted by a distant relative of her parents. She had no knowledge of her immediate family but gave up searching for them at the age of 15 when she moved in with the Teefolx family. She is known by her friends as a show off and is usually very careless. Personality and appearance. Zuniqa is a purple-blue hedgehog with eight ponytail like spines sticking back from the back and sides of her head. Her face is framed by three bangs tipped with aqua. Her eyes are aqua blue and her skin is yellow-tan. She wears a long, torn, sleeveless denim jacket, a yellow top, a purple belt and purple hair ties. 'Stats' *Age: 16 years old. *Height: 110cm *Weight: 35kg *Speed: 80 out of 100 *Strength: 50 out of 100 *Flight: 8 out of 100 *Agility: 70 out of 100 *Stamina: 60 out of 100 *Defense: 40 out of 100 *Intelligence: 30 out of 100 Zuniqa is a very carefree and reckless character who likes to show off and does not often think ahead which usually gets her into trouble. She doesn't always listen to reason and can be very stubborn, especially when she has to admit she is wrong. She isn't the brightest of characters but still she can often get herself out of awkward situations. Even though she has many bad traits she is quite charismatic and makes friends quite easily. 'Skills' Zuniqa had to learn to think on her feet after spending alot of her life in a poor home and learnt the following skills (some skills she learnt just for amusements sake): *Foraging *Extreme Gear racing *Evading detection (not her best skill) *Advanced Agility and Balance *Impressions and Annoyance *Piano and Keyboard *Wall Climbing *etc. History and Relationships Zuniqa lost her parents at the age of 1 year old when she was then adopted by a distant relative. Her adopted family was very poor a Zuniqa could not be sent to school and so only learnt a few "street smarts". She stayed with her adopted mother until the age of 8 when she decided to try to find out information about her real parents. Shortly after leaving her home she met Nikola Eyrie Redwan Echidna who had run away from her home island who soon became her best friend. Zuniqa continued to travel with Nikola until she met Taya Teefolx who offered her a place to stay in her home in the small secluded town in which she lived known as Ildton. Nikola then decided too return to her home island for a while to see her family while Zuniqa took a break from searching for her family. After a year living with the Teefolx family Zuniqa decided that there wasn't really any need to continue trying to find out about her family history and that instead she would explore the world with Nikola and Taya. After traveling, sometimes with Taya and Nikola, for about 18 months she returned to Ildton at the age of 15 to find a new family had taken up residence there. A family of cats that happened to be quite well off. Zuniqa decided to greet the newcomers to the town and met Christopher the Cat, a 14 year old cat who it seemed, had been quite sheltered from the bad side of the world. At first Zuniqa joked and made fun of him and how "Posh and Fancy" his home was but eventually she became quite close friends. Zuniqa and Chris continued becoming closer and closer as friends for about a year until they decided to start dating. Gallery Scan0001 Zuniqa.jpg|Old Design for Zuniqa. Zuniqa.gif|Zuniqa sprite. Zoniqa.png|Another concept for Zuniqa's design. Category:Female Category:Speed type characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Mobian